Life in the Fast Lane
by RobynMychael
Summary: Tumbler and Emery had cut their older brother Brian out of their life after what happened. When Brian tries to become part of their life again, it prove to be quite the struggle. Which becomes even harder when the old coyote discovers feeling for Emery. When a common enemy shows up and sucks Emery in, everyone will put to the test. Who will win the fight to have Emery in their life
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fast and Furious Fanfic, as well as Gone in 60 seconds. I haven't really wrote many fanfics so I am still kinda new to it. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think. Heads up, I don't know much about cars. Also I am going to bring in Ski from 2fast 2furious. This would take palce after the second movie but if the team was still all in LA and happy together.**

"Yo man. Who do think that new racer was?" Leon asked Dom.

"I don't know but something seemed off about him." Dom answered looking worried.

"Calm down man. It's not like he beat you. He doesn't seem like much so a racer." Letty said trying to help Dom.

"Why would he trying to compete with Dom when he can't race though?" Mia asked.

"Everyone wants to race Dom. Simple as that." Leon offered.

"I don't know. Something did seem off about him. He was definitely lying to us also." I told the group.

"Brian is right. Something was off about that guy." Dom agreed. "Jesse, what were you able to find on him."

"Not much man. He's from England, some big shot there. Everything about him is locked up and shit though." Jesse told him.

"I might know someone who can help. She knows a decent amount of people and can usually find out info on people. I can have her ask around to her contacts and see what she comes up with." I offered.

"Good plan O'Connor. Let me know what you find out." Dom told me. I fished my phone out of my pocket and punched in the number.

"Hello?" I heard the familiar voice answer.

"Hey em! It's Brian." I replied.

"I have caller idea loser."

"It's called being polite dork." I joked back and saw the group give me a strange look.

"Oh I am so sure. So whatcha want?"

"How do you know I want something? I could be calling to be nice. People do that ya know." I saw the group give me even strange looks. Normally I was like Dom, more down to business.

"Cut the bullshit. You always want something when you call."

"Watch your mouth! But you are right. I need some info."

"Figured. Who on?"

"Leo Griffin."

"Giffin?"

"Yea, what you gonna make fun of his name now?"

"Shut up. I will see what I can find out. Where do you wanna meet up with I get the info?"

"How about you just come to where I am working?"

"Fine. "

I gave her the address to the garage and hung up. I turned around to see the gang looking at me with odd looks.

"So...was the girl thirteen or something?" Leon joked.

"Close enough." I muttered

"What? A thirteen year old is handling this info?" Dom asked suspicious.

"She's not thirteen. And she has quite a few connections. She knows the people to ask and she probably has dirt to dangle over them to get what she wants." I explained. "She said to give her a few days. I told her to come by the garage."

"Okay O'Connor." Dom relaxed a little.

"Hey, I think I am gonna head out tomorrow. I have some personal stuff to take care of." I told the group.

"Is everything ok?" Mia asked putting her hand on my back.

"Yea. Just something I need to do." I told her.

That next friday...

Emery's POV

I got out of my brother's nova and stood across the street from the garage for a moment. I brushed my wavy blonde hair out of my face and adjusted my tank top so it covered my stomach. I walked up to the garage and saw a group of guys scattered around, and then I spotted Brian back in the corner with some guy in a beanie. I stood there for a moment unsure of what to do, which doesn't happen often for me. I'm normally a take charge type of girl.

"Emery?" Brian said, finally noticing me. Which also got the attention of all the other guys and the two girl there as well.

"Hey bri. So I got that info." I told him walking into the garage. Brian was suddenly in front of me and engulfed me in a hug.

"I missed you." I heard him whisper in my ear before pulling away. "Where were you the other day? I went to Otto's to see everyone but you weren't there."

"Oh. Well you know me. Always keeping myself busy. I was actually probably here in L.A." I told him sheepishly.

"Why on earth would you be in L.A.?" Brian asked me.

"Just some shit for work." I responded coolly

"Will you watch your mouth!" Brian exclaimed, just like a dad would.

"This the girl?" A huge, bald guy asked walking up.

"Yea. This is Emery. Em, This is Dom." Brian informed me. "And this is Mia." A girl with long brown hair came up to Brian. "Then there's VInce, Leon, Letty, and Jesse." Brian finished pointing to the different people.

"She don't look thirteen man." Leon commented.

"Are you telling people I am thirteen again? God, you gotta stop that." I scolded Brian giving him a dirty look."I'm nineteen actually."

"That makes more sense." Letty added

"So were you able to get some info?" Brian asked me.

"Oh yea. A good amount. What is going on anyways? Why are you interested in him? Did you get into trouble?" I asked Brian.

"Ha, that's cute. You asking me if I am the one who got in trouble. Normally it is the other way around." Brian laughed.

"Yea. Well this guy could be Calitri's twin brother so I doubt things are good." I commented pulling a manilla folder out of my messenger bag.

"What?!" Brian freaked out, trying to take the folder.

"Hold on Speedy. We got a payment to talk about." It was my turn to laugh.

"You gotta be kidding me? Since when did family have to pay?" Brian asked.

"Since I want something. And you know exactly what I want." I said holding my hand out expectantly.

"Oh hell no. How about some money? Or any info you want on a person? Those are your normal choices." Brian laughed.

"Info for info?" Jesse asked for a laugh.

"Hey, sometimes blackmail is worth more than money." I told him.

"So you are one of those types of girls." Vince commented.

"The kind who does what she needs to keep people from messing with her and shit like that? Yes I am." I commented snarkily.

"I would like to think I am the reason people don't mess with you." Brian sighed.

"Yea, so would Tumbler. Hell all the guys would like to think that." I laughed. "So Bri, What's it gonna be? Hand em over or I keep the files."

"Fine." Brian sighed dropping a set of keys into my hand "Wait, did you say files?"

"There is a key missing." I said ignoring his question. "I need the key for the boot."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Brian said with a glare.

"Fine. I'll burn the files."

"No you won't you want that info just as bad as me."

"Yea. Actually I printed myself some copies so I am good." I felt a key drop into my hand. "Now was that so hard?"

"Yes because now I won't be able to sleep with you out driving. I want to see that car in here next week."

"Why? So you can check it out? I got my own garage of grease monkeys back in Long Beach. The car is fine anyways."

"No. To make sure they are giving you anything that would allow your crazy ass to drive faster. Now why are you saying files? I thought you were gonna just get some info from people."

"Shit...one more thing...you can't be mad at me."

"What did you do?"

"Just a little digging." I knew Brian hated when I used my hacking skills but I got some good info on this guy.

"Since when do you have self control when it comes to digging." Brian asked looking pissed. "I thought you were over this."

"Okay so first off. Your guys name is Lewis Griffin, Leo is just something he's been going by since being here." I started trying to brush Brian off. "I was able to get his files opened. Realized I have gotten a little rusty."

"You hacked again?!" Brian exclaimed getting pissed. "Who did you hack?"

"Um...just police...FBI...and Interpol." I said quietly.

"Emery Pearl! FBI?! Interpol?! Are you out of your mind?!" Brian started shouting.

"They don't even know. If they do and try to follow my trail to get to my server it will just lead them to a virus. I cover my tracks Bri."

"Woah you can hack all those databases?" Dom asked looking shocked.

"Oh yea. I have been able to hack since I was like eleven. First hacked the police when I was thirteen. Wanted some details on my dad and Brian wouldn't spill." I answered

"Wait. Are you and Brian related?" Mia asked me.

"Yep. I'm his little sister." I answered.

"You never told me you had a little sister." Dom said looking at Brian.

"Yea. Well she was supposed to cleaned up. I wanted to keep her that way." Brian said giving me a look.

"Yea. Do you know who our brother is? Or who his friends are? Bro, I am surrounded by crime and unless I cut all my ties and leave that won't be changing soon." I laughed. "I see cutting your ties and leaving didn't help you get free of the crime life."

"I thought Tumbler and the guys were gonna clean up after the Calitri boost. Didn't that scare them out of it?" Brian asked me.

"Hmm. Scare of a lifetime? Yes. Adrenaline rush of a lifetime? Yes also." I answered with a laugh. "It is gonna take a while for those boys to get clean. Although Toby getting shot speed that up a bit."

"Yo Em! You ready?" I turned around to see Tumbler standing in the entrance of the garage.

"Yep. Well here is the file. See ya guys." I said turning away from the group.

"Hey Sunday we are having a barbecue. You should come." Dom told me.

"Okay. Sounds good." I told them, not realizing what I agreed to.

"Bring Tumbler and the other two. And I am serious about seeing that car Em!" I heard Brian yell as I ran off with my other brother. I got in my brother's nova holding the keys to my car.

"So..Sunday huh?" Tumbler asked giving me a look.

"I don't know what I was thinking agreeing to come...Atleast I will have you and the boys there with me." I answered.

"Thanks for dragging me into this sis."

"I need someone to keep an eye on me."

"Never thought I would hear you say that."

"I know...Things felt almost like old times when I was in there with him. I am not going through that again. I don't want to cut family off but I am not getting close to him again. You gotta make sure he doesn't suck me in. I have to keep my distance."

"I know sis. Keep everyone at arms length. It's Brian though. It won't be easy." Tumbler gave me an understanding look. He knew what I had been through. After Brian it was me and Tumbler, it has been since then. Although Kip and Toby were also like brothers. It was the four of us against the world, and that would never change. "Look it has been a long day and you work tonight. Why not try to get some sleep."

"Ok bro. Thanks." I dozed off thinking of memories of growing up with the boys.

_Flashback_

_"Brian! Brian help me!" The five year old girl screamed._

_"Emmy what is it?" Brian ran out to his little sister_

_"He stole my dolly!" Emery pointed a small finger at her other, eight year old brother._

_"Ty! DId you steal her doll?" Brian asked. He may have only been two years older but he treated the young tumbler like he was the boss of the house._

_"I needed a crash dummy." Tumbler whined. Brian snatched the doll out of his brothers hand and handed it back to his sister._

_Brian climbed the up the tree to the old rickety fort. When he finally made it inside he saw the ten year old girl sitting in a bean bag asleep. She had been crying before passing out and had a strand of hair in her mouth, which Brian knew was a nervous habit of his little sister. He crawled over and sat next to her, putting his arms around. He felt her stir and wake up._

_"What's wrong Pearl?" Brian asked his sister, calling her by her middle name was a personal nickname for her._

_"Tomorrow is the father daughter dance. I am the only girl in the dance studio that doesn't have a dad." She explained._

_"That's what this about?" Brian asked a little surprised. "Man, with all these tears I thought there was gonna be a boy out there that I had to beat up." he joked with her._

_"What am I supposed to do? I don't have a dad Bri." She pleaded letting him know this was serious._

_"You're right. You don't have a dad. But you have a pretty amazing older brother. And there is also Memphis, he thinks of you as a little sister ya know. And Otto, he has said many times how he thinks of us as his own kids. All those girls just have one dad. You have a ton of guys that would be willing to do anything for you if you bat those pretty little eyes. You can take your pick sis." Brian coaxed her._

_"You'd go to the dance with me?"_

_"Hmm...only if you wear that pretty pink dress you saw at the mall."_

_"That was a fifty dollar dress Brian."_

_"My Pearl only gets the best." Brian gave the girl a kiss on the forehead. "Now can we get down from this fort before I fall through the floor."_

_End Flashback_


	2. Chapter 2

No One's POV...At Torretto house

"Why didn't you ever mention your siblings? And don't give me that keeping them clean crap." Dom asked Brian

"I don't know man. It never came up. I don't see them much." Brian answered.

"Why not? If I had to younger siblings I would sure as hell keep them close." Letty chimed in.

"She has a point Brian. They are your family." Dom added. Family was important to him. He didn't like to see someone throw theirs away for no reason.

"We used to be really close. We grew apart a little as we got older but not much. Then I decided to become a cop. They didn't like it but I was doing it for them. Wanted to protect them ya know? We got more distant but not much. Then one day I went to visit and Emery wouldn't talk to me. After that we became very distant. I don't know what happened." Brian admitted. "It was like I was no longer wanted or trusted."

"Well this is your chance to patch that up." Mia told him. "You gotta fight for family."

"She got some crazy good info though. I can't believe she can hack like that." Jesse chimed in.

"Yea. She can do about anything on a computer. She can hack into just about anything. The boys used to have hack into street cameras and shit. Have her cut the feed when they were gonna pull off a boost in that area."

"The boys?" Dom asked.

"Yea, my brother and his two best friends. I worked a couple boosts with his friends older brother. I guess the younger boys ended up taking after us." Brian explain. "Hell ya know, it was like I had a sister and three younger brothers. Those four were always so close. I told her to bring them by tomorrow for the barbecue"

"Try to make things work between you guys okay? A girl needs her older brother, whether she wants to admit it or not." Mia told him.

Emery sat in the dressing room in the back of the club. She had her hair down in curly waves with blue and purple streaking through it. She had on tight leather shorts and a gold bikini top. She walked out into the club and climbed up onto one of the platforms with another girl and started dancing. It was an interesting place to work. It was a music club that focused more on rock music but other people considered it a bar. It was like coyote ugly, the Bourbon room, and a nightclub had a baby together. Addiction was one of the hottest places to go on the weekend. She could see the reasons why someone loved it, hell she even loved to work there, most of the time. She knew wouldn't make as much tonight. Being a go-go dancer didn't earn a ton of money but more than expected. She also would have performances on the stage which is when she made real money. That is what she prefered. She got to more choreographed stuff and she got to sing, plus is was all her own work. The night went by fast and soon she was back in the changing room counting the money she made that night. She slipped on some baggy sweats and a hoodie before heading out into the night

The team watched as the two cars pulled up. Tumbler and Kip got out of the nova, deep in a debate. Emery and Toby got out of a light blue honda S2000 With black racing stripes. Toby looked a little worried.

"I'm just saying there is no reason to spend that much time at a gym." Kip told tumbler, walking to the backyard.

"I told you I got a boxing match coming up. I am gonna take this guy out." Tumbler argued.

"You boxing again tumbler?" Brian asked.

"Never quit bro. Got a good match next weekend. Someone is making a fit over it though." Tumbler told him.

"The boy has been at the gym more than he has been at the garage this week." Kip argued.

"Not this again." Brian muttered. "Hey where are the other two?"

"Em is probably killing Toby." Kip answered like it was nothing, causing the team to exchange worried looks.

"You have to slow down to turn a corner!" Toby nearly shouted at Emery as they walked into the backyard.

"I had control!" She argued back.

"You went fifty around that turn! The sign said to go twenty!" Toby argued.

"Yea...but did you die?" Emery asked.

"Somehow I am alive." Toby muttered.

"Then shut your mouth." Emery snapped.

"Dude I told you she was going fifty." Kip told tumbler. "Nice work kid. She was fine Toby."

"You guys drive like you are the fucking dukes of hazzard." Toby muttered walking away.

"This is why I took her keys." Brian told the group. "She drives like she is trying to crash."

"I had control! No one died!" Emery shouted at him.

"That is a nice car you got." Jesse said walking in on the scene.

"Thanks." Tumbler and Emery replied at the same time.

"Shut up sis. He was talking about mine." Tumbler told her.

"Bullshit. He was talking about mine." Emery told her brother.

"Man. It's been a while since we had one of these fights." Kip told the group.

"Get a hold of yourself. Mine is a classic." Tumbler told his sister.

"A classic piece of shit!" Emery shouted. "It looks like a junker."

"Your's is a piece of shit!" Tumbler yelled back. Soon Emery had tackled Tumbler and they were fighting and screaming at each other.

"Does this uh happen often?" Leon asked.

"It used to. It's been a while since she hasn't had her car." Toby explained. "There is only one way to end it."

"Separate them?" Mia asked.

"When those two fight if they don't get to the bottom of it, it doesn't stop." Brian told her.

"Which car were you talking about?" Kip asked Jesse.

"The ford boss." Jesse answered.

"Hey! I know whose car it was." Kip yelled kicking his foot into the fight. The two stopped with Emery sitting on Tumbler, biting his arm, and Tumbler with a fist full of Emery's hair. "He said he was talking about the honda."

"Ha. told you!" Emery shouted. Tumbler stood up causing his sister to tumble onto the ground. He kicked some dirt up at her before offering his hand to help her up.

"Sorry I called your car a piece of shit..." Tumbler muttered.

"Sorry I called yours a junker. You know I love the nova." Emery told him.

"Yea. And the honda is a good car." Tumbler added.

"You two are as bad as when you were five." Brian told them.

"Yea. Well he always started it." Emery commented.

"Steal a doll once and suddenly I started every fight." Tumbler muttered.

"You stole that doll over a hundred times." Brian corrected.

"You guys playing a game?" Kip asked Vince, seeing the football in his hand.

"Just kinda tossing it around. Wanna join?" Leon answered.

"Yes!" Kip and Emery said together.

"A little girl like you wants to play football?" Dom chuckled.

"Yes! I am a great ball player!" Emery defended herself.

"Finally a girl I can play sports with." Letty announced. "You are so on my team."

"Fine. Leon, me and that kid." Vince said pointing to Toby. "are on a team and You two girls and the other boys are on a team."

"Deal. You are so going down wolverine." Emery said, snatching the football from him. Brian watched them go off into the yard and start playing.

"You missed her man?" Tumbler said coming up to his brother with a beer.

"Of course I did. I want her back in my life T. I want you both back." Brian told him.

"Well good luck with that." Tumbler said.

"Why? Does she not want me in her life?" Brian asked.

"She doesn't take well to abandonment Bri. She lost all trust in you."

"I didn't abandon her. If anything you pushed me out." Brian said starting to get angry, which Dom happened to notice.

"Food's ready guys!" Dom shouted. Causing everyone to come to the table in the yard. Once sitting Kip was the first to grab for the food. "Since you grabbed first, you say grace."

"Oh. Crap. Um...Dear heavenly father, thanks for this food and that Em didn't kill anyone driving. Um..keep us all healthy and uh...protect us from whatever is out there. Amen." Kip prayed.

"Wow great prayer loser." Emery teased.

"Shut up.' Kip said sticking his tongue out. The all ate and soon were out playing again but now Mia and Jesse had joined in. Brian grabbed Tumbler's arm and pulled him to the side before he could join in.

"What were you talking about earlier?" Brian questioned

"You broke a promise to her man. One of the biggest promises you ever made." Tumbler told him.

"What?! What promise was it? A promise is really what ripped us apart?!"

"You weren't there for her! You told her she could call you whenever and no matter what you would answer and help her. You never answered. You never even called her back!"

"I was on a job. I was undercover and would have blown it."

"We figured. Your job always came first and Em got hurt because of it! You weren't there Brian. She never needed you more in her life and you put work first."

"What happened?"

"Don't worry about it Bri. I took care of it. I have been taking care of her since then and we have been just fine." Tumbler said heading off to get in on the game.

"You okay O'Connor?' Dom asked walking over.

"Something happened to my sister. She got hurt and it's my fault. I was too caught up in being a cop." Brian said slamming his fist down on the table.

"What happened?" Dom asked.

"I have no clue. My brother won't tell me. Said he took care of it." Brian said before calming down a bit. "I don't even think they want me in their life anymore Dom."

"When something like that happens you have to fight for family after it." Dom told his friend.

"Dom! Let's have a campfire tonight?" Mia asked running up to her brother.

"Okay. Mia. That could be fun." Dom answered with a smile.

"Yes!" Mia yelled. "He said it's cool. Let's go get some stuff for s'mores" Soon all three girls were heading off to Emery's car. The boys set up the fire pit while they waited for the girls to get back.

"Damn chica! You are a sick driver?" Letty told Emery as they got back into the backyard.

"Did she almost kill ya?" Toby asked.

"You are just a wimp man. She is an awesome driver. Little crazy but she knows what she is doing." Letty defended her new friend. Emery stuck her tongue out at Toby before running off to where the football was being thrown near the fire. They all took turns making s'mores and anytime she wasn't doing something else, Emery joined in on the game of catch. Emery went to jump for the ball but her footing slipped when she landed. She hit the ground and did a somersault causing her shirt ride up showing a pink scar running up from her hip. Soon everyone was around her to see if she was okay as she laid on her back on the ground.

"That was awesome! And I got the ball!" Emery exclaimed.

"Damn. Little thing is resilient." Vince commented.

"Damn girl. Where did you get that scar?" Leon asked pointing to the jagged scar.

"I never saw that scar before. What happened?" Brian asked offering a hdn. Emery took Leon's hand instead and jumped to her feet.

"Oh that thing. I was at the junkyard with the boys and I had just got done with dance so I was just wearing a cut off top and spandex shorts. Not really proper attire for a junkyard. Well anyways, I am a klutz and I fell and a piece of metal caught my hip." Emery explained quickly. Brian had noticed Tumbler tense up a tiny bit when the question was asked but seemed more relieved after Emery answered, especially since everyone believed her.

"So tiny and klutzy. What a great combo." Leon laughed. For the second time, Brian pulled Tumbler aside.

"Why don't I believe that story?" Brian asked.

"Cause you have trust issues." Tumbler answered simply.

"I do not. I was a cop I can tell when someone lies. And I notice things, like how you got tense when she was asked about it." Brian confronted Tumbler.

"I don't know what you are talking about.' Tumbler brushed off.

"Yes you do so fucking tell me! What happened to Emery? I know that scar has something to do with." Brian almost yelled.

"Stay out of it Brain. It doesn't concern you. You don't know shit and it's gonna stay that way." Tumbler told him.

"No. I am going to find out. So you should just tell me. If you won't I will just ask her." Brian countered.

"Fuck that." Tumbler said. He turned and walked back towards to the group. "Hey guys! We should get going. Now!"

"What? Why man?" Toby asked.

"It's late kid. You wanna have Em driving much later than this?" Tumbler countered.

"You guys can stay here if you want." Dom offered.

"Thanks man but we should go. Kip and I work in the morning. So we should go. Right now." Tumbler replied, sharing a look with Kip.

"You guys work tomorrow?" Toby questioned.

"Yep. So get your ass up and into the nova. I'll ride with Emmy." Kip said getting up. He looked over at Emery to find her a sleep in a lawn chair. "Or I will just drive."

Tumbler scooped up his sister and put her into the back seat of his car before getting in and taking off. Kip and Toby got into the honda and took off after them.

"Wonder why they had to take off so quickly." Jesse thought out loud. Just then brian punched the side of the small garage hard.

"My guess is it has to do with that." Letty commented.

"What's going on man?" Leon asked.

"I'm pretty sure my siblings have no want for me in their lives. And I just pissed off Tumbler who was probably my ticket back in." Brian told them.

"What about Emery?" Mia asked.

"It is because of something that happened with her that we are so distant now. She was in trouble and I didn't answer my phone like her like I promised I always would so she got hurt. And I think it has to do with that scar." Brian explained.

"Just gotta try a little harder man." Dom told him. "How bout we go visit this garage of theirs."

"Sounds like fun." Leon commented.


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Day in Long Beach

"Emery Pearl! How many time am I gonna have to tell you what is proper attire for working in a garage?" Memphis lectured.

"I think she looks good. Anyways, until now she was just working the desk." Sway defended the girl.

"Thanks girl." Emery told sway. Two cars pulled up the Otto's garage and soon Brian, Dom, Leon, and Vince were walking into the garage.

"Look who it is? It's been a while man.' Memphis greeted Brian. "This the new crew you were telling me about?"

"Some of them man. We left two to stay and get some work done and my girlfriend stayed behind as well." Brian told him.

"The boys aren't here. Should be in about an hour though" Memphis told him.

"I am not surprised." Brian started.

"Damn girl! You win. I will sure as hell take you out." Mirror man announced from across the room. He was standing on the opposite side of Emery's ford boss where Emery was hidden from view and she worked on decals for her car.

"Yea you wish Mirror. It ain't gonna happen so move along." Emery told the boy.

"This is one of the reasons I told you not to dress like that here" Memphis called out.

"Yea, yea. I can handle myself man. I ain't afraid of the big bad boys in here." Emery said as she stood up suddenly becoming visible to everyone. She was a white button up tank top that ended right under her chest and had the top button undone, a black and red, short, schoolgirl skirt with a black studded belt made up her bottoms and then she had on black combat boots.

"Damn girl! You work on cars in that?" Leon called out, causing her to notice the group. Leon and Vince both couldn't take their eyes from her. And both would be lying if they said they weren't attracted to her.

"Sometimes. I wanna look good for the cars and sometimes the guys." Emery answered with a wink.

"Well. it is one sick outfit." Mirror man said walking around the car.

"I agree with him." Leon agreed.

"Yea? Wanna see what makes it better?" Emery asked.

"Not really." Brian muttered.

"Oh hell yes." Leon answered. Emery turned around so her back was facing the boys and started to bend over when suddenly an asian girl in ripped up pink leather pants and a white cut off wife beater snatched Emery, opened the car door and shoved her inside before slamming the door.

"Not gonna happen." The girl told the boys. She bent down so she was eye level with Emery who was in the car pouting "Idiota."

"What? Why not? Wait? She was about to do something crazy wasn't she? Damn Suki! I never get to see her do anything crazy and you ruined my chance." Mirror man ranted.

"What was she gonna do?" Vince asked curiously.

"None of your damn business." Suki replied. "Hey Bri."

"Hey Suki. Thought you were living in Miami now?" Brian greeted.

"I was, well kinda am. Got bored. Decided to come back again for a while. This girl needs someone to hang out with other than guys." Suki explained.

"I can see she picked up on your style." Brian replied giving her a look.

"She looks good. Started dressing less like a guy when she was in Miami with me."

"She was in Miami?"

"Yea. We had a blast." Emery climbed through the car and got out on the driver's side.

"Thanks Suki." She muttered.

"Oh girl. I know what you were gonna do. This is not the place. Especially with Brian here. He would've killed us both." Suki laughed.

"I don't want to know." Brian muttered shaking his head.

"So who are ya friends?" Suki asked.

"Well girl, one is wolverine." Mirror man started.

"And the Hulk!" Emery joined in.

"Alright geniuses, who's the third one?" Suki asked with a laugh.

"Jersey boy." Emery decided breaking out into laughter as she started playing with a pair of goggles she found on a table.

"Will you quit it?" Memphis snapped, smacking the goggles out of her hand.

"Bro calm down. We just foolin around. The can just cool it if they get upset." Mirror man started before getting smacked upside the head by Suki.

"You sound stupid man." Suki commented.

"Bitch." Mirror man muttered before looking at the group of men. "What are you looking at? You wanna start something? Boy I could cut you up." Mirror started again, earning another smack upside the head but this time by Emery.

"Will you shut up!" Emery told him. "The hulk over there is Dom, wolverine is Vince, and Jersey boy there is Leon."

"Oh man. handing out nicknames kid?" Donny said walking in and ruffling Emery's hair. "Watch out nicknames stick forever around here." Donny told the boys before leaving the shop with a tool box.

"So what brings you by?" Memphis asked cutting in.

"Just visiting. Figured I would let them meet some of the guys I used to hang with. And wanted to make sure the kids were alright. Left pretty late last night." Brian told his old friend.

"You could've just called. Oh wait, don't wanna over work yourself." Emery muttered mostly to herself.

"And invite you guys to a party at my place." Dom started, having heard what Emery said. "After the races next weekend. If you guys wanna come, then head over to my place for a party."

"Hell yes!" Suki and Emery agreed together.

"Maybe. Not really into the racing scene." Memphis admitted.

"Might as well be." Suki laughed.

"Yes. With all the car chases that happen." Emery agreed.

"There better not be any car chases going on anymore." Memphis corrected giving the girls a look.

"We aren't." Emery chuckled.

"Come on Memphis. It'd be fun. Me and Em haven't been to a race since Miami." Suki pleaded.

"You took her to a race?" Brian exploded.

"Yea. So what?" Suki brushed off.

"She is just a kid Suki. Races are no place for her." Brian continued.

"She's barely two years younger than me. I was fifteen when I started going to races with my cousin. She is fine. She loved it." Suki argued.

"She can't handle herself there. What if some guy went after her?" Brian argued back.

"I can handle myself just fine! Not like you would know!" Emery cut in.

"Em, stay out of it." Brian growled.

"No. Stop acting like you know my life and you still have say over me! You lost that right three years ago. Tumbler taught me how to fight and self defense. I don't need you pretending to worry about me. I got it under control." Emery yelled before turning away to storm out of the garage.

"Pearl..." Brian started quietly.

"Don't ever call me that again!" Emery snapped before stepping outside and slamming the door.

"What did you do?!" Tumbler shouted. He had walked in and caught the tail end of the argument.

"Nothing." Brian answered, Tumbler suddenly in his face. "I was trying to be a big brother."

"Leave her the fuck alone. You did enough in the past. She doesn't need you trying to suddenly become her big brother anymore." Tumbler growled.

"Tumbler...back off man." Memphis tried to calm the younger boy.

"No! He lost his chance. He had three years to try to check up on her, to fix things." Tumbler told him.

"What happened to second chances?" Brian asked.

"She doesn't want you to have a second chance." Tumbler sneered.

"It's gonna take a lot more than this to keep me away. I have a right to see her." Brian growled.

"Hey stop!" Dom said stepping in and splitting up the two. "Brian, you wanted to reconcile with your family and become closer with them again. This is not the way to go about that."

"He is keeping her from me! That's bullshit and you know it!" Brian argued.

"Way I see it is he is trying to protect her. You want her back? You have to prove yourself. Obviously something pretty bad happened when you weren't around and she was left vulnerable because of you taking off. They lost that trust in you O'Connor. You have to gain it back. Starting a fight with your brother isn't the way." Dom told him.

"Well it would help if he would tell me what is going on with her!" Brian tried to argue.

"You want to know what happened? She was attacked. She was at a party and her ex attacked her. She tried calling you for help. She called you three times! And you never answered, never even called her back. She was in the hospital for three days!" Tumbler shouted at him.

"What?" Brian suddenly went limp in his fight against Dom.

"Tumbler, What happened exactly?" Brian asked.

"Details don't matter. Now you have your info so get out." Tumbler told him turning away. Brian looked around the garage but no one would make eye contact with him any longer. They all knew what happened except him.

"Suki, did he rape her?" Brian asked quietly.

"Just go Bri. I'll see you at the race." Suki answered looking at the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Dom and Brian took off back to LA, but Leon and Vince decided they wanted to have a little fun in long beach while they were there. They were driving around when they saw the familiar light blue Honda S2000. The boys quickly decided to follow it. They followed the car out to a nature park and saw Emery and Suki get out and walk into the woods.

"Should we follow them?" Vince asked.

"Two hot girls walking into the woods? It would be rude not too. Who knows who could be lurking in there." Leon replied with a smile.

"You do realize one is the buster little sister?" Vince asked.

"Yea. So? You don't like the buster anyways." Leon commented.

"Yea." Vince commented, getting out of his car. The boys walked through the woods until they got to a river. They saw Emery and Suki standing out in the river skipping rocks. Emery was jeans shorts and a blue bikini top and Suki was in a jean shorts and a pink bikini top.

"That one boy was cute..." Suki started.

'What?" Emery said pretending to gasp.

"Actually two of them were attractive. Hmm...Wolverine and Jersey boy I believe." Suki laughed. "I'm not into guys with that much facial hair though."

"You are unbelievable." Emery commented with a laugh.

"Oh please. You totally agree and you were gonna flirt up a storm. Hell you were about to show off your panties." Suki countered.

"It is a nice touch to the outfit." Emery argued.

"Yes. Panties that say I see London. Perfect finishing touch.' Suki laughed.

"I think it is pretty witty." Emery laughed.

"Didn't expect to see you guys here." Leon said stepping out of the woods.

"What are you doing here?" Suki asked, giving the boys a look.

"Is Brian with you?" Emery asked nervously.

"No. Dom took him home. No buster here." VInce told her.

"Just us. So is this the only fun here in Long Beach?' Leon asked.

"If you don't enjoy it go find your own fun." Suki told him.

"i don't know this looks pretty fun." Leon told her.

"Then get in the water. Unless you are a wimp." Emery challenged.

"It's wolverine and Jersey boy, Em. And the are from LA. Of course they are too much of wimps." Suki told her friend.

"That's it. You messed with the wrong guys." Leon told them stripping down to his boxers, vince following his lead.

The two boys ran in after the girls, splashing water on them. Leon pushed Suki under water as Vince went after Emery who was swimming away. Vince finally caught her he grabbed her wrist and suddenly Leon was in front of her and grabbing her feet. The boys lifted her out of the water and swung her twice before throwing her in. Suki came up behind Leon and jumped on his back causing him to fall forward into the water. Vince looked around the water for Emery but couldn't find he. He looked over towards Leon and Suki and saw that Suki disappeared as well. They pair looked around for the girls and then finally spotted the pair farther up the river. The boys took off after them and followed the girl into a little cove off the small river. Suki climbed out the water and disappeared into the trees suddenly she came into view swinging over them on a rope and dropped into the water with a scream. Emery followed her friends lead and jumped off the rope. The two girls looked at the boys who suddenly scrambled out of the water to look for the rope. The boys plummeted into the water following the girls lead. They stayed in the cove playing in the water until the sky became pink with the sunset.

"You guys aren't too bad." Emery admitted as they waded through the river back to their belongings.

"Thanks. You either kid." VInce agreed.

"You really are like the opposite of my brother. How do you guys get along?" Emery asked vince.

"Honestly, we don't get along the best. I've been trying to make the best of it though." Vince told the girl.

"Your brother isn't that bad." Leon told her. "He has his moments when he sucks but he is a pretty decent guy."

"He used to be awesome." Emery muttered.

"Then he abandoned you?" Vince asked.

"Pretty much." Emery admitted.

"Brian had a hard time drawing the line between work and the rest of life." Suki explained. "Work ended up taking over. Although he ain't so clean anymore."

"It became hard to hate him as much as I used to when he got us all pardons after he pulled that shit in Miami." Vince admitted. "Still not a fan of his though. Just put up with him."

"Hey Em. Don't you work tonight?" Suki asked.

"Shit. We better get going." Emery told her friend.

"Where do you work?" Leon asked.

"That's for me to know and you to not worry about." Emery smiled.

"Doesn't the saying go 'For me to know and you to find out.'?" Vince asked.

"Maybe I don't want you finding out." Emery told him. "Well see ya guys this weekend."

"You are coming to the race?" VInce asked.

"Of course I am." Emery laughed and took off with Suki.

"Dude you think she is hot." Leon commented as his friend watched the girl take off.

"Shut up." Vince growled.

"Chill man. She is pretty hot. So is her friend." Leon commented.

The boys took off and headed back to LA. Where they found the rest of the team sitting around watching a movie.

"Where have you guys been?" Letty asked with a smile.

"In Long beach. Figured we were there why not have some fun." Leon shrugged.

"What the hell kind of fun did you have in Long Beach?" Brian scoffed.

"Went swimming." Vince said shortly.

"With some hot girls we met." Leon added with a sly smile.

"As long as my sister wasn't involved, I don't care." Brian said looking annoyed. Vince and Leon walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer.

"Good thing we didn't plan on telling him." Leon laughed.

"Telling him what?" Jesse asked walking into the kitchen. He looked at the two guys and suddenly the pieces clicked together. "You were with his sister weren't you?"

"Shut up Jess," Leon told his friend.

"So you were with them?" Letty asked with a smile.

"Why not just tell the whole house?" Vince growled

"Nah. Don't want you in that kinda trouble." Letty laughed. "I figured you were anyways."

"Emery and her friend Suki are a pretty fun pair." Leon admitted. "They are gonna be at the race this weekend. Suki is a racer."

"I can't wait to see them." Jesse said.

"me either." Vince and Leon muttered.

"Oh no. No guys, you can't." Letty warned the boys.

"Can't what?" leon asked.

"You two are the biggest manwhores in this house. You can't go sleeping with those girls. They can't be another one night stand. One is Brian's sister and the other is her friend, who is a racer. You see how that would backfire right?' Letty warned them.

"Who said it would be a one night stand? And anyways maybe pissing of the buster would be fun." Vince challenged.

"I mean it. You are playing with fire." Letty warned before heading back into the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

"So I noticed one of the boys left a shirt out by the river." Suki mentioned walking into Emery's room the next morning.

"Oh really now?" Emery asked noticing the black shirt her friend was holding up.

"Yea. Jersey boy I believe. We should take it back to them." Suki said with a smile.

"Oh we should?" Emery laughed as she looked through her closet for some clothes.

"We will be in LA tomorrow. Although remind me why I always go to these things when I don't even work with you?" Suki laughed.

"Because my boss loves you." Emery explained for the twentieth time.

"Yea. I know. He is pretty awesome. So bring the boy his shirt back?" Yuki asked with a smirk. "Come on Em. Think how Brian will react."

"You always know how to win." Emery laughed "Hmm. Do I want to just shock him and upset him a little or really make him freak out?"

"Go big or go home." Suki laughed. "You better get dressed and to the garage." With that Suki left the room with her friend sitting on her desk trying to contemplate how far she wanted to take this.

The next day-Toretto's garage

It was a pretty slow day at the garage. They basically were just working on their own cars since they got everything else finished early. Mia was sitting in the garage with her friends. She had closed the shop early because no one was coming in.

"Yo man. Do you think the girls will come to the party after the races?" Leon asked Vince quietly.

"What girls? Dom asked coming up behind the pair.

"Emery and her friend." Jesse answered with a laugh, earning Leon and Vince a look from Dom.

"What you laughin about Jess?" Brian asked coming out from the office.

"Oh nothing." Dom answered. Just then they heard a car pull up across the street. They saw a hot pink Honda S200 with a decal of a japanese girl on it. Suki stepped out the the drivers side in pink shorts and a ripped up crop top, Emery stepped out of the passenger side in a white skirt with Leon's black shirt on with it rolled up and tied to show off her stomach.

"Looks like your sister did some work on her car." Jesse stated unable to take his eyes off the pair as they walked up, both barefoot.

"Nope. That would be Suki's car." Brian told him, his mouth hanging open just like all the guys except Dom who wore a slight smirk on his face.

"Hey Bri." Suki greeted as they walked up.

"Hey. What brings you guys by?" Brian asked.

"Oh. Well we had to come to LA to pick something up for a friend." Suki offered.

"So just stopped by to say hi?" Dom asked the girls.

"Actually no. To drop something off." Suki smiled. Emery pulled off the black shirt, revealing a strapless black and white striped midkini that had purple flowers randomly on it.

"Jersey boy left his shirt behind the other day." Emery told them holding the shirt out before brian took it. "Well gotta go."

"So were those the two hot girls you went swimming with?" Letty asked turning to Leon and Vince with a smile on her face.  
"They are pretty hot." Jesse mumbled, earning a quick glare from Brian.

"You were with them?" Brian questioned Vince and Leon.

"Well, yea. We ran into them." Leon stated cooly.

"Why the hell wouldn't you mention that? Why would you hang out with my younger sister? She's six years younger than you!" Brian yelled.

"Hey! They invited us to hang out with them. We were just gonna leave when we ran into them. They wanted to hang out." Vince defended himself.

"I don't care if she begged! It's my little sister!" Brian growled.

"You don't mind going after Dom's younger sister." Vince pointed out. "Are you gonna be a hypocrite now?"

"Mia isn't nineteen. She's twenty-one. Only two years younger than me. Not the same." Brian argued. "Is that it? You just like little sisters?"

"Who says I like her that way?" Vince argued back.

"Just drop it. Vince did you do anything with her?" Dom asked.

"Nah man. The four of us just went swimming. Leon forgot his shirt there." Vince explained.

"Sounds pretty innocent to me man." Dom shrugged.

"You sure you wanna go in there by yourself?" Suki asked.

"I will be fine girl." I threw her a smile and walked up to the warehouse. I walked through the main door to see people hard at work.

"Can I help you?" A gruff voice asked. I turned to see a large man standing there and could tell her had a gun tucked in his pants.

"Yes, I am here for Ace. He wanted me to pick up some stuff for him." I responded coolly.

"I will take you to the office then." He responded and lead me up some stairs to a closed door. After knocking he opened the door to let me in. I walked into a nicely furnished office space and sat down by the desk.

"You must be Emery." The man behind the desk greeted.

"Yes. That would be me." I smiled at him.

"I'm Leo. So Ace sent you to pick up the delivery? So does that mean you work at Addiction?"

"Yea. I'm a dancer actually."

"I always admired dancers. It is such a beautiful art. How close are you with your boss?"

"We are somewhat close I guess. He trusts me and prefers me over a number of other workers."

"That's great. Do you plan to stay as a dancer or is it temporary thing for you?"

"I love dance. I would like to become more of a professional instead of a club dancer."

"I have some connections to the dance world. I will have to come see you at work some night and if you are good, maybe I will bring you up at some events I go to."

"That would be amazing! Not to be rude but why are you trying to help me though?"

"I like you. I can tell there is something special about you. If I really like you, I could even bring you with me to some events. This type of world is all about connection though. Don't push this chance away by being a snoop."

"I don't understand..."

"I know more about you than you think my dear. You may have a lot of connections but I have many more. Keep that in mind."

"I see."

"I will have one of the boys bring the packages down to your vehicle. I will hopefully be seeing you soon Miss O'Conner."

"Um..Thank you." I responded shakily and then left the office. I reached Suki's car to find two large men loading her car with boxes. I waited until I was in the car and away from the warehouse to say anything. "He knows me Suki."

"What?"

"They had me go to the office to talk to the boss. He knows me. It was that Griffin guy. I think he knew I was looking into him."

"What would Ace be doing with him?"

"I have no clue. I am sure whatever is in those boxes could give us some ideas though."


	6. Chapter 6

The next night-Torretto house

Mia heard the knock at the door and opened it to find a soaking wet Tumbler standing there.

"What's going on? Are you alright?" Mia asked him. "Brian! Bring me some towels!"

"Here Mia!" Brian responded coming downstairs with the towels. "What's going on?"

"We need to talk." Tumbler told Brian.

"What is it?" Brian asked.

"I think Emery is in trouble. She won't admit to it but she hasn't been herself. She's been more on edge, secretive, and anxious lately. She gives off this vibe like she is ready to run at a moments notice." Tumbler explained. "She has always been ready to run but now it's like she is looking for something to run from."

"Have any idea why?" Brian asked after thinking for a moment.

"Sort of. I think it has to do with the information you asked her to get. It started a little bit then but has escalated. And she has kept that file in her room, like she has been reading it a lot. Normally she just files the stuff away." Tumbler explained

"So you think it has something to do with this Griffin guy?" Dom asked.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure." Tumbler nodded.

"Where is she now?" Brian asked.

"At work. Should be getting off in about an hour." Tumbler answered.

"Wow late hours. It's nearly midnight." Mia thought out loud.

"Yea. Well she works at a club." Tumbler shrugged.

"A club?" Brian asked. "You let your younger sister work at a club?! She isn't even old enough to go to a club!"

"It's like a music club. She is a dancer there. It's a safe place. Also I have Kip there keeping an eye on her tonight." Tumbler sighed.

"You think she is in trouble and you let her go to work...at a club! Really?!" Brian yelled.

"It is a safe place for her. Kip is there and so is Suki. They have bouncers and she is close with the boss and other guys that work there. Nothing will happen to her there!" Tumblr argued.

"Emery works at a club?" VInce asked, walking on the conversation.

"Stay out of it Vince!" Brian snapped.

"Brian, you need to calm down." Mia scolded.

"Alright, this is what we will do. Leon and Vince, go to the club and keep an eye on Emery. Letty and Mia, go to Emery's house with Tumbler and search for clues about what is going on. Brian, Jesse, and I will go see what we can find on this guy." Dom took control.

"Sounds good." Tumbler agreed.

* * *

Emery's POV

I slipped into my dress for the night. It had a golden corset top and a black lace skirt. I put on some gold heels, pinned my curls so they fell over one shoulder and headed the the off stage area.I was the next girl to perform. Not only was I dancing tonight but also singing. I was performing the song Dark Horse, it's not really my type of music but I love the song. I heard my music start and I walked onto stage. I started performing and, like always, I felt my worries disappear. I was like my brothers in a lot of ways. One of them being that driving help clear our mind. One difference though, is that performing also helps me. For those three and a half minutes nothing else matters. Just me, the stage, and the audience. I finished the part of the routine that has me on the floor and stood up to continue dancing. I looked into the crowd and saw Kip standing with Suki and smiled at them. I spun around and stopped looking in a different direction and saw Vince. What the hell was he doing here?! I almost froze up but luckily muscle memory took over and I kept going until my mind could catch up with my body. When my song finished I hurried off stage. I knew I would have to go back out once more tonight and also should spend sometime out on the floor but right now my mind was spinning. Why was Vince here? How did he find me? Why did I care so much about what he thought?

* * *

Vince's POV

My mouth dropped to the floor when I saw Emery on that stage. Nothing could've prepared me for what I would see when I walked into that club. She looked so hot up there dancing. And in that dress, with her hair like that...she was beautiful. I was suddenly jealous about all the guys in there. I wanted to yell at them all to stop staring at her. Suddenly we locked eyes. It was like time froze for a few seconds. I could see the shock in those bright green eyes. She had no clue I would be here. Suddenly time started again and she went off dancing and singing again. All too soon she was done and got off stage. I had to find her. I had to see more of her. I could tell I was getting feelings for her.

* * *

Tumbler's POV

Mia and Letty continued to go through Emery's room. I could see why Dom told them to do it. With them both being girls they know more about where a girl would hide stuff. They already checked way more spots than I have checked.

"What's this?" I looked up to see Mia holding a small notebook thing.

"I've never seen that." I shrugged and walked over.

"It looks like a diary." Mia commented. I opened it up and Mia was right. It's a diary. I flipped to random page.

Tonight is my second night working at Addiction. I love it. Ace seems like a real good guy and told me he would help Tumbler take care of Jason. Tumbler told him to get out and beat the shit out of him. Ace said he knew someone who could take care of Jason. He knew a place where people like that get sent. Things are coming together and getting better. Ace told me I'm a part of his family now and he protects his family.

I sighed and flipped through to a page farther back.

Ace might be in to more things than I thought. I kinda figured he did some stuff that was illegal but I thought it was low key stuff. I picked up a package for him and it ended up being four big boxes backed with heroin and cocaine. His contact knew me too. He knew a large amount about me. He said he could further my dance career which would be great. He also warned me about snooping into him.

Ace was dealing with drugs! And getting Emery involved! This was going to far. I can't let him drag Emery into this shit.

"Well, there is one piece of the puzzle." I sighed. "Ace is messing with drugs and had Emery pick up shipments."

"Did she know?" Mia asked.

"She had no idea. Apparently the guy she got it from knew her as well."

"Yo T, ever see this before?" Letty asked. I looked over to see her holding a box I recognized as my mother's. It had a new feature added to it though, a lock.

"That was my mom's. it never had a lock on it though. I never even realized Em had it." I told them taking it in my hands. It was slightly heavy and I could tell it was full of stuff. "Looks like I have a lot to talk to Emery about."

* * *

Brian's POV

"You find anything online yet Jess?" I asked.

"I'm workin on it man. I have found some stuff though." Jesse answered, lighting another cigarette.

"Well, what did you find Jesse?" Dom asked him.

"This Ace guy sounds a little rougher than how Emery made him seem. Guess he was charged with breaking in at one point, did a little time for holding drugs, and then rumors were out that he has drugs in his club but nothing was ever proved. I guess a girl overdosed and almost died at his club once but they couldn't prove the drugs came from him. The place was clean when they searched it." Jesse told us. "Sounds like he may have connections with that Griffin guy. Looking at newspaper pictures and advertisements that Griffin guy or someone we saw with him is in the background of at least half of them."

"Shit. That can't be good." I sighed.

"Sounds like Griffin is a major dealer for high end drugs." Jesse added.

"Well that could be how they are connected. Griffin could be his dealer." Dom thought out loud.

"I can't believe she gets herself into this stuff. Why can't she be a normal girl? I should be worrying about her going to college, her boyfriend getting too handsy, and graduation preparations. Not her working at club, getting involved with dealers, and some guy going after her." I dropped into a chair. "How did I let things get like this?"

"She wanted to live a life like you O,Connor." Dom answered.

"This is far from the life I wanted for her." I shook my head.

* * *

Emery's POV

"Emery!" My head shot up as I heard Ace yell my name. "I was just looking for you babe. Can I see you in my office?"

"Of course." I smiled and followed him to his office.

"Thank you for picking up that shipment for me doll. Of course I noticed the boxes had been looked in. Curiousity got the best of you?" Ace smiled at me.

"Yea. Sorry. I was just wondering..."

"It's okay. Just remember snooping can hurt you too. I can assure you that you do not need to worry about what you found though. I am sure you figured that I made money on the side as well as run this club." Ace looked at me for a moment before continuing. "If you are interested and would like some side money, I could allow you to help sell it."

"Like become a drug dealer?" I asked him.

"Something like that." Ace chuckled.

"I'm sorry Ace. I'm not into the drug scene though." I shook my head.

"That's fine dear. I respect that." He stared at his desk for a moment before looking at me again. "So did you get to meet Leo while you were there?"

"Yes. He seemed like an interesting guy." I responded, wanting to say more.

"He is Emery." Ace sighed. "He is also very interested in you."

"Me?"

"Yes Emery. I know you are a tough girl but you need to tread lightly here dear. He is not a man that takes no for an answer and always gets what he wants."

"I understand."

"Good. go out and have some fun babe." Ace smiled and I left his office. He was acting very strange and that had me worried. I was so lost in thoughts I didn't notice the guys in front of me until I ran into them.

"Hey girl. You a little lost up there?" I looked up to see Leon smiling at me with Vince right next to him.

"Hey guys." I smiled at them.

"You looked really good up there." Vince told me.

"Hell yea you did." Leon agreed.

"Oh, thanks." I faked another smile.

"You gonna tell us what's wrong?" Vince asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked caught off guard. Did they know something?

"We aren't stupid Em." Vince told me.

"I never said you were." I told him, trying to change the topic.

"Come on girl. Let us help you." Leon pushed.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" I snapped at them.

"Something has been bothering you. It's that Griffin guy right?" Vince pressed on.

"I thought he was your problem, not mine." I pushed passed them, planning to walk away.

"Emery! Let us help you. Let me help you!" Vince called out.

"No." I turned around to face him. "I don't need anyone's help. I can take care of myself. I don't need some guy to try and do it for me." I stalked off after that. I didn't stop until I felt myself run into someone. I looked up to see Griffin's piercing eyes looking down at me.

"Hello dear." He smiled.

"Mr. Griffin, What brings you here?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"You of course. I remember saying something about seeing you dance. I must say you are pretty great. You have a wonderful voice as well." He smiled at me. "And no need to be so formal, Leo is fine."

"Thank you." I told him, hoping he wouldn't catch how nervous I was.

"Would you mind joining me somewhere more private for a small chat?"

"Of course not." I answered and followed him to the back. I sat down in a VIP area with him.

"Miss O'Connor, I will get straight to the point. I know that your brother was having you look into me and I know that they still want more information on me. It would be very wise for them to stop that. They will not find anything of importance. I have no issues with them and therefore I am not a threat to them. If they continue to snoop though, I will feel threatened and take care of the problem. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yes. I do."

"Good. Also, I know of the discussion that you had with Ace. While I would've liked to see you getting into the line of work, I can not force you to help deal and Can't help feel a little relieved that you said no. You are too classy for that and deserve something a bit better. I would like to further your career in dance by sending you to University of California Berkeley for their dance program. In return you will help me with some things like how you do with Ace and also appear as my guest to many events."

"That is too much Leo. I can't let you do all that for me."

"I am not asking I am telling. There is a dinner party I must attend on Sunday and I expect you to be ready by six o'clock sharp. I will have a dress sent to your house for you. Your classes will start Monday. I have prepared a full schedule for you. Now go have a good night."

"Ok. Thank you so much." I left the office feeling like my stomach was going to fall out of my body. I avoided everyone and left work as soon as I was allowed to. I needed to be out of that place.


	7. Chapter 7

I looked at myself one last time in the mirror. I had on a black tank top that was very low cut and was short on me so part of my stomach showed. My black and white bra was peeking through the top and the tank had a pink skull and crossbones on it. I had on black, leather pants that were low rise and a pink studded belt. I topped it off with black combat boots, a black leather glove thing on one hand and and half of my hair pulled back with a pink streak through it. Happy with how I looked, I headed downstairs with the others. Suki, Tumbler, and I were all driving are own vehicles. I climbed in my Honda S2000 which I had been doing some work on. It was now dark, royal blue with a large crescent moon on front doors with purple lightning going down the sides. It still had work to be done but I love it already. Kip climbed in the passenger side of my car and Toby joined Tumbler and then we were off. We sped to the races and arrived there when things were in full swing. We stepped out of our cars and I could feel all the eyes on me but I didn't care.

"Hey girl. This your first time being at a street race?" Some greased up guy asked me.

"I've been before." I responded shortly.

"You don't look like a racer to me. You are too pretty. Wouldn't want to get exhaust on that delicate face." The guy smiled.

"I haven't really raced before. But I have been in a large number of car chases and I always make it out if those so I'm not too scared."

"Back off. She's not interested." I heard a gruff voice growl from behind me. The guy took off and I turned to see Vince standing there. "I thought you'd never show up."

"Tumbler takes an unbelievable amount of time to get ready." I smiled at him.

"I thought he looked like the pretty boy type." Vince smiled.

"Yea. The pretty immature boy." I laughed.

"So excited for the races to start?"

"Of course. Although I would like to race but I don't think either of my brothers would like that thought."

"Well, I always say its good to get some at home practice before diving in. But you can ride with me if you want."

"For real?"

"Of course. I would love to be able to show off a girl like you. I think you would look good in my car."

"Oh wow." I laughed slightly "Is that how you pick up all your girls?"

"Hey, I'm trying to be sweet or whatever." Vince scoffed. "Are you saying you are my girl now?"

"Maybe." I flash him a smile. "Depends on how you drive."

"Vince! You're up man!" Dom yells before Vince can reply but I can see the surprise on his face. Vince surprises me by taking my hand in his and leading me to his car. He walks me to the passengers side and even opened the door for me. I watched him get in the drivers side and I noticed Brian running up.

"What the hell are you doing Vince?" Brian yelled.

"Your sister wanted to ride with me." He answered simply.

"That is not okay! Get her out! And why the hell were you holding her hand?!" Brian continued.

"She's a big girl Brian. She can make her own decisions." Vince smirked.

"Brian back off and let her have fun." I heard Mia lecture. I watched her pull brian away and throw a wink at me.

"Now hang on baby girl. I got a race to win." Vince threw me a smile.

"You better win. I don't wanna be in the losing car." I threw back.

"Oh trust me. You won't be." Suddenly we took off. The speed was exhilarating. I watched as we flew past the other cars and I hung on just like Vince said to. I noticed the cars catching up to us and one even passed us. Vince let them all get close to him before he push the NOS button and we took off like a jet, passing everyone and leaving them in our dust. Before I was ready the car came to a stop and I saw the other cars coming in behind us. Suddenly my door was being opened and Vince was pulled me out. I threw my arms around him.

"You won! You won!" I cheered.

"Did you ever doubt me?" He laughed.

"Well seeing the other cars catch up had me worried." I admitted.

"I always let them use their NOS to catch me and then I use mine." He smiled at me. I looked up and saw his blue staring down at me, filled with joy. For the second time that night I let him take my hand and drag me away. "So, Emery, gonna be my date for the party tonight."

"I would love to." I smiled. I surprised him for the second time that second, by standing on my tiptoes and giving him quick kiss before turning to go find Suki. I probably made it two steps when I felt a large, rough hand grab my arm and pull me back. Suddenly I was colliding with Vince's chest and he pulled me in for a heated kiss. I never wanted it to end. I wanted more and more of him, of this moment. Vince finally ended the kiss and stared down at me with those blue eyes.

"Damn you are an amazing girl." He smiled at me. "Gonna ride with me to the party?"

"Nope. I got my own car." I flashed him a smile. "Had to show her off."

"Well I would love to see her." Vince smiled back. I led him over to my car and watched as the look of approval spread across his face. "Gave her a new a paint job?"

"Yep. Still not finished but getting close. I came up with the idea and Suki drew it out for me." I told him and leaned against the side, stretching out.

"Now you are just distracting away from the car." Vince smiled lazily. "The party is at the house."

"Okay. I'll meet you out there." I smiled and climbed into my car. I sped off through L.A. taking all random roads. I went on a nice ride and got to the house when the party was in full swing. I walked in to see Suki chatting with Leon over a beer and Vince in a corner with a guitar. Jesse was playing Letty in a videogame on the floor and went over and plopped down next to them. "I play winner." I claimed.

"Damn it. Well looks like you are playing Jess." Letty sighed a minute later when Jesse ran her car off the road. She got up to find Dom and left me the controller. Thanks to always being with the boys I am pretty great at video games. I beat Jesse, who was very shocked.

"Dang girl. You kick ass!" Jesse applauded.

"I show no mercy." I flashed a smile at him.

"Well that is one thing we have in common." A gruff voice said from behind me. I was not surprised when I looked up to see Vince. "Am I gonna have to spend a lot of time waiting around on you?"

"I wanted to go on a drive." I stated.

"Well nothing wrong with that then."Vince smiled at me. "Wanna dance?"

"I didn't take you for a dancer." I teased.

"I might surprise you." Vince laughed back.

"Well then, Surprise me." I laughed pulling him to the dance floor. Vince swayed along with the beat while keeping me pulled in close the whole time, never getting more than an arms length away. Throughout our time on the dancer he kept pulling me in closer and closer. After a while I noticed I was dancing right up against him.

"You want a drink?" Vince asked me eventually.

"Yea. It's getting pretty hot." I told him. Vince wrapped an arm around my waist and led me to the kitchen where he grabbed two beers and then lead me outside.

"Thought you might want some fresh air." Vince explained once we were outside.

"Thanks. It's nice out here." I smiled. Vince sat down in a chair and before I had the chance to sit down he pulled me into his lap.

"Looks like the party is really dying down." Vince sighed.

"Yea. I guess I should get going soon." I sighed and laid my head against his shoulder.

"You could always just stay with me." Vince suggested.

"Thanks but I'm uh...not that type of girl." I told him awkwardly.

"I'm not expecting anything to happen. I know you aren't like that." Vince laughed.

"Oh. Well I feel kinda like a bitch now." I laughed. "Brian would freak out though."

"He just needs to chill out." Vince growled.

"Yea." I yawned and turned so I was more curled up in his lap. I'd stay just a little longer and then I'd leave.

Vince's POV

It bothered me how Brian treated Emery. How dare he tell her what to do when he isn't even around in her life. And how dare he tell me what to do! If I wanted to be around her then I would. I looked down when I felt Emery snuggling into my neck and found her fast asleep. I attempted to wake her but nothing worked. Granted I could've tried harder but that's not the point. I picked her up and headed inside.

"You're gonna be in trouble when Brian finds her with you in the morning." Jesse laughed when he saw me carrying her.

"Well he can fucking deal with it." I growled. I made my way up the stairs and pushed my door open when another voice stopped me.

"Vince, what on earth are you doing?" Mia asked from behind me.

"She fell asleep on me. I'm just let her sleep in her with me. You know I won't try anything." I told her.

"Well you can't let her sleep in that." Mia sighed. She came in and pushed me out of my room. I waited for a few minutes before Mia came out. I smirked when I saw Emery in a pair of my shorts and a shirt. "Brian is gonna kill you when he finds out."

"Yea I've heard. It'll be fine." I sighed.

"If you say so." Mia sighed before going into her room. I shut my door, changed into some sweats and crawled into bed. Pulling the covers over Emery, I wrapped my arm around her and passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

Emery's POV

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes. I was about to roll over and go back to sleep when I realized there was an arm draped across me. Oh god what did I do last night? I turned my head and found that the arm belonged to Vince. I got up quickly and found my clothes in a folded pile on the dresser. I changed quickly and looked at my phone to see it was already almost two in the afternoon.

"Shit." I muttered to myself. How was I gonna sneak out at this time of day?

"What are you doing?" A gruff voice asked from behind me. I turned to find Vince still in bed with his arm now draped over his face.

"I gotta go." I told him briefly.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because Brian will kill me if he sees me here. Plus I have plans this evening." I frowned as I remembered Griffin's words.

"I'll take care of Brian." Vince shrugged.

"Vince...last night...did um anything ya know happen?" I stumbled over my words.

"Nah. You passed out on me so I let you sleep in here." Vince chuckled.

"Okay." I breathed out a sigh. "Well I'll see ya later." I slipped out before he could say another word. I tiptoed down the stairs but stopped short when I heard a familiar voice.

"Well look who snuck into bed with the old coyote." Leon laughed.

"Shut up Leon." I sighed.

"Your lucky. Brian took Mia out for breakfast this morning and he never saw your car since you got stuck parking down a block." Jesse greeted from beside Leon.

"Oh thank god." I sighed. I took off to my car and sped back home. I should've known that I would be greeted with comments when I entered the house

"I didn't realize the party was a slumber party." Kip laughed as I walked in.

"Have a good time with your boy?" Toby grinned.

"What happened to the girl who refused to stay at her boyfriend's houses until six months? Now you don't even have to be dating?" Tumbler asked.

"Oh shut up." I growled. "Nothing happened. I just passed out there and Vince let me sleep in his room."

"I see." Tumbler grinned. "Well some guy dropped something off for you. I put it in your room."

"Thanks. I'm gonna go shower." I sighed.

"Gotta get clean after a dirty night?" Kip chuckled.

"Nothing happened!" I yelled at them as I went back to my room. I found the box sitting on my bed and opened it quickly. So this much be what he wants me to wear tonight. I laid on my bed knowing that I should start getting ready soon. I didn't want to do this. I don't want to go to some dinner party and I don't want to take handouts from this guy. I had a bad feeling about him since the day I unsealed his records. I've heard people say that everything happens for a reason and that it's all fate. I think those people might be right about how the world works. This all just fits together too well to be a coincidence.

I stood in front of mirror taking another look at myself. I wore a tight black dress that clinged to the edge of my shoulders with sleeves that went to my forearms and cut off right above my knees. I stood in six inch silver heels with a diamond necklace around my neck and earrings to match. My hair was curled and pinned to fall over one shoulder. I grabbed the silver clutch from the box and left my room.

"Whoa. Where you going like that?" Tumbler asked when he saw me.

"Damn girl! You look classy as hell." Kip put in.

"I am going to a dinner party." I responded simply.

"We don't know anyone who goes to dinner parties." Toby laughed.

"Yea girl. And I'm about positive that new boy toy of yours doesn't go to them either." Kip laughed.

"I am my own person you know. I do know people that you don't know." I sighed.

"Em, what's going on?" Tumbler asked.

"I told you. I am going to a dinner party." I snapped. "My rides here." I left the house and walked up to the silver corvette parked in front of my house.

"You look lovely Emery." Griffin greeted as he stepped out of the car.

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

"Shall we?" Griffin asked motioning to the open car door. I nodded and slipped inside with him following.

Vince's POV

"Is Tumbler ever gonna figure out what is going on with that old jewelry box?" Brian whined. "Is asking her about it really that hard?"

"Emery is a young lady Brian. All ladies have secrets. If you wanna find them out you have to be delicate about it." Mia smiled at him.

"I say we just confront this Griffin guy." I told them. "Cut the problem off at the source."

"Or that could just cause more trouble. We have no actual proof that he is the cause." Brian countered.

"This isn't a police investigation. We don't need hard evidence like you do. It's obvious he is stirring shit up!" I argued.

"We can't just go picking a fight with anyone you think is causing trouble." Brian yelled.

"That's how shit gets taken care of!" I yelled back.

"Just give it some time Vince." Dom stepped in.

"Fine." I grumbled. I grabbed a beer from the fridge and headed up to my room. Why couldn't they see that Griffin was trouble? I know he has something to do with Emery, I just know it. Why did it bother me so much? Why couldn't I get this damn girl out of my head? She was just another girl who got too deep into something they can't handle. She made it pretty clear she didn't want my help. _I can take care of myself. I don't need some guy to try and do it for me. _Damn, I couldn't get those words out of my head. The look on her face stuck with me the most. She looked almost like she was trying to defend herself from us, like we were the bad guys. I want to be the one to defend her though. I want her as mine, my girl. Maybe she wanted that too. We did get along pretty well during the race and party. She wants to be with me so why does she seem to be distancing herself. I picked up my phone and debated for a moment before I gave her a call. I listened as it rang and then I got her voicemail.

"You have reached the mobile device of Emery O'Connor. She is busy and unable to answer the phone at the moment, or maybe she just doesn't want to talk to you. Leave a message and she will get back with you at her own convenience." Emery's voice filtered through the phone. I smirked after hearing her voicemail. That girl was something else. I tried again a few hours later with the same result. This was so unlike me. Why was I trying to call her? I should be waiting for her call. What was this girl doing to me?

Emery's POV

"It was so nice to meet you Miss O'Connor. I look forward to seeing you again." Griffin's friend shook my hand as we were getting up to leave.

"Thank you. I do as well." I smiled back. Griffin put his hand on my back and led me away.

"You are really good at this my dear." He whispered to me.

"I try." I smiled.

"Leaving so soon?" A voice stopped us. I turned to see a tall, dark haired man standing behind us. "We have barely had time to socialize."

"Yes, unfortunately we are. She has a very busy day tomorrow and should get some rest. It is eleven already." Griffin told the man.

"Leo, come on man. You are just trying to hide away this new jem." The man smiled and stepped forward, taking my hand and planting a kiss on it. "You always find the best ones."

"Yes, she is a rare one." Griffin reached over and pushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear before turning and walking towards the door. "Let's go dear." I turned quickly and followed him, unsure how to respond to what happened. The valet held the car door open as I followed Griffin inside the vehicle.

"You did very well tonight Emery. I am impressed by you." Griffin smiled.

"Thank you." I responded shyly.

"I look forward to spending more time with you." He said, placing his hand under my chin and tilting my head so I was looking at him. I was shocked as he leaned forward and kissed me gently. "I'm sure we will be spending quite a bit of time together."

"We will?" I asked stupidly.

"Oh I believe so." Griffin laughed lightly. "Have a good night Emery."

"You too." I responded before hurrying out of the car and into my house. The boys were gone which was a relief. I don't think I could deal with them right now. I went back to my room and slipped out of this outfit and into some jammies. I let my hair down and ran my brush through it and washed the makeup off my face before dropping onto my bed. I opened up my laptop and grabbed my phone out of my clutch. I looked down to see I had three missed calls, two from Vince and one from Brian. Why one earth were they calling me? I noticed there was one voicemail and listened to it.

"Hey Em, it's Brian. I was wondering how you are doing. I had something I wanted to ask you about. I'll just stop by the house tomorrow or something. Talk to ya later sis. Love ya." Brian's voice filtered through my phone.

"Great now I have to worry about him too." I sighed. Why was he trying to act all brotherly know? Can't he see that I am fine? I don't need him trying to be a brother again.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up with a shock when I heard my alarm going off at eight in the morning. Why the hell was my alarm going off? Shit, I have classes starting today. I jumped out of bed and sprinted into the shower. Afterwards I put my hair into a high ponytail and pulled on gray leggings and a blue over the shoulder tunic top before grabbing my keys and running to my car. Shit, I was totally gonna be late.

I was finally done for the day at three in the afternoon. What a long day. I arrived back at home to find Dom's car parked out front. Oh great, this should be good. I walked inside to see Dom, Brian, Mia and Vince all sitting in the living with Kip.

"Don't tell me ya stayed the night with you dinner party pall too." Kip smirked at me.

"No, I did not. I got home last night when you guys were gone. Then I had classes today." I sighed.

"Classes?" Brian asked me.

"Uh yea. For dance." I shrugged.

"Look Em, we need to talk about some stuff." Brian told me calmly.

"Why do I feel like I'm thirteen again all of sudden?" I tried to laugh off.

"How about I make ya some food while you talk it out or whatever." Kipp offered.

"You gonna start a fire again?" I asked him with a smirk.

"Smart ass." Kip mumbled as he walked off.

"So what's up?" I asked, plopping down in a bean bag, which only made me feel smaller.

"Be honest with me Em. Are you transporting drugs?" Brian asked finally.

"Excuse me?" I asked, shocked.

"Are you running drugs for Ace?!" Brian asked again.

"No! God, you think I'm into drug crimes now?" I questioned.

"In your journal you mentioned picking up drugs for him." Brian snapped.

"You read my fucking journal? What the hell?" I snapped back.

"With how you've been acting we were worried. We wanted to make sure you weren't in danger." Brian explained.

"That is still not okay. I'm not some twelve year old girl that you can spy on Brian. I'm an adult. If I need your help, which trust me I don't, I will let you know!" I went off on him.

"Why do you refuse to let me in Emery?!" Brian yelled at me.

"Because I don't want to! I do just fine on my own. I don't need any of you guys trying to play the hero because I'm not some damsel in distress." I shouted.

"We aren't saying you are. We just don't want to see anything happen to you." Mia stated calmly.

"Nothing is going to happen to me! Nothing that I don't already know how to deal with." I sighed.

"Why is it so hard for you to trust us?" Brian ran his hand over his face.

"Why is it so hard for you to just back off?" I replied.

"Emery, he is just trying to be there for his little sister. He doesn't wanna see anything happen to you." Dom told me.

"Don't worry. Nothing will." I shrugged.

"When are you gonna stop trying to feed us this bullshit?!" Brian snapped at me. "I know there is something going on with you, I know Ace has got you involved with something bad, I know something happened to you before and you refuse to tell me what and I know you lied about how you got that scar!"

"Brian!" Mia scolded.

"No, I'm tired of it. Tell us the truth Emery. What the hell is going on with you? And how about you tell me the truth about what happened to you and how you got that scar. I am sick of all these games." Brian continued.

"Get out." I told him quietly.

"What?" Brian asked, shocked.

"Get the fuck out!" I told him sternly. "NOW!"

"Em, please just..." Brian started before I cut him off.

"No Brian! I said get out so get out of my house!" I told him, trying to hold back tears. Mia got up and took Brian's arm, making him follow her while Dom got up and followed them.

"Emery..." Vince reached out towards me.

"Just stop." I sighed turning away. "Please just go away." I looked over my shoulder to see Vince following the others out and I slammed the door behind them before heading off to my room.

Vince's POV

"Yo, how'd it go?" Leon greeted as we walked inside.

"Fucking great." Brian snapped.

"Maybe if you hadn't have lost your head like that it would have gone better." Mia scoffed.

"I told you guys only like one or two of you should go. She probably felt ganged up on with all you there." Jesse shrugged.

"Well someone insisted on coming." Brian shot a glare at me.

"Back off buster. You are just pissed cause your sister refuses to talk to you." I snapped.

"Don't you say a damn thing about her." Brian hissed.

"Who Emery? Ya know she did get your blonde hair but man those green eyes." I provoked.

"Vince shut the hell up." Dom scolded.

"So you found out nothing?" Letty asked.

"Exactly." Mia sighed.

"We could always just pick the lock on that jewelry box. I mean if she won't talk we can figure a bit out from that." Jesse suggested.

"I'm not sure about that." Mia thought out loud.

" I say we do it." Brian decided.

"I'm with Jesse on this." I nodded. About ten minutes later we popped open the locked up box. We started pulling the contents out. The first thing was an old picture frame with a young Emery wearing pigtails and overalls along with her two brothers who were covered in mud.

"I remember this day. Our neighbors got go carts and since they were gone for the weekend the three of us snuck over and used them." Brian smiled. Brian pulled a golden locket out of the box and opened it to see a picture Emery and some boy. I watched Brian make a strange face before setting it down and pulling out a knife next.

"Whoa. That is one hell of a knife." Leon let out a whistle.

"It looks almost more like a small dagger." Jesse commented.

"Where would she get something like that?" I asked Brian.

"I don't know. Why would she hold on to it like this." Brian questioned.

"Brian...it looks like there is some blood on it." Mia pointed out.

"What the hell?" Brian shook his head. THe last thing in the box was a slip of paper with writing on both sides. The writing made no sense though. "Damn it. She always used to do this. Whenever she didn't want Tumbler or me to read something, she would write it in a code or some random language."

"Are you serious? She would write in other languages?" Leon asked with disbelief.

"She was a natural. It didn't take long for her to get at least the basics of a language down. She wasn't fluent in much but she learned the basic for writing and it was enough to get her by. She used it to her advantage too." Brian sighed.

"Jesse, see if you can figure out what it says." Dom ordered. Jesse grabbed the paper and ran down to his room, most likely to his computer.

"I don't like this. She wouldn't go through that if it wasn't something important. She doesn't want anyone to see this." Brian ran a hand through his hair. "And a little dagger that has some blood on it? What the hell is up with that?"

"We will figure it out man." Dom told him. Knowing the box was empty and that nothing else was going down I grabbed a beer and stepped outside. Emery wasn't even my girl but she might as well be. I couldn't stop worrying about her even though she didn't seem to want me around at all. Why was this girl so difficult? I have never been interested in simple girls though. I couldn't shake the feeling that Emery was getting herself into something worse.


End file.
